


One Hand on My Cheekbone，One Hand on the Rope【中文翻译】

by Awawawawawa



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Depression, Hurt/Comfort, Jim loves Bruce so much, M/M, and he kind of gets it
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26024617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awawawawawa/pseuds/Awawawawawa
Summary: Bruce处理不好很多事情Jeremiah只是恰好是他处理不好的事情清单上的头一个又或者，他只是压死骆驼的最后一根稻草Bruce，“化学工厂”那一集的后续
Relationships: Jeremiah Valeska/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	One Hand on My Cheekbone，One Hand on the Rope【中文翻译】

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [One Hand on My Cheekbone, One Hand on the Rope.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17956142) by [countessrivers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/countessrivers/pseuds/countessrivers). 



> 感谢原作者姑娘的授权，她说在看完S05E07后有很多感受，其实我也是。  
> 这篇的小B少爷抑郁得令人心疼。  
> 但他对Jeremiah的情感是真的，这一点我坚信不疑。  
> 他们就是天生一对。

朝忧心忡忡的Alfred挥了挥手，Bruce回到家后做的第一件事就是拎起厨房岛台旁边的一张椅子，把它扔到房间的另一边。他很满意地看到椅子撞裂在冰箱上，于是他又拎起一把，狠狠地往地上砸。然而这一把不是那么容易砸坏，于是他把它捡了起来，再砸一次。

当椅子终于变成了碎片和参差不齐的木片后，他转向了堆满脏兮兮盘子的水池。一个杯子从他手里滑落，砰的一声掉在地板上，在他脚边碎成了十几枚闪闪发光的碎片。接着，他又把一个杯子朝冰箱扔去，尽管玻璃撞碎金属的声音和玻璃撞碎木头的声音本质上不同，然而从他嗡嗡作响的耳中听来，这两种声音都是空洞的。

他抓起杯子、盘子、碗，任何触手可及的东西，在屋里乱扔。玻璃和瓷器撞在墙上、地板上或岛台上，碎了，整个房间充斥着乒乒乓乓的碰撞声。

Bruce甚至不知道他想用噪音掩盖什么。

他把一个盘子砸向水池，手指在尖利的边缘上滑动，感受着尖锐的抵触。他向下看了看，但并没有真正去注意什么，然后他的手扫过水槽，把所有碎片都拂落在地板上。

Bruce离开这些碎片，绕着岛台走了回来，努力忽略木头和玻璃在他鞋底发出的嘎吱声。他站在那里，沉重地喘着气，看着自己弄出的一片混乱。

然后他闭上眼睛，尖叫起来。他站在屋子中央，被废墟和尖叫声包围着。

他想起曾经他们在庄园里共度的时光。Bruce和Alfred经常一起在厨房吃饭，围坐在台边，偶尔也会有Jim、Harvey或Lucius加入。他们的饭菜从来都不是什么特别精致的美食，也没有丰盛的种类，毕竟供给有限，但他们都紧紧依赖于那种熟悉、亲密的感觉，当门外的世界继续在火海中燃烧的时候，他们彼此的存在就是一种安慰。

_“多么温馨亲密啊。”_

Bruce现在几乎连再看这间屋子一眼都无法忍受。

当他的双腿开始发软时，他在尖叫，当他跪倒在地时，他还在尖叫。他的头和身体蜷缩起来，指甲紧紧嵌入手掌直到鲜血淋漓，以遏制自己抓刨地板的冲动。他不停地叫着，终于声嘶力竭。那时，他也只是跪在那里喘着气，额头贴着地板，他那刺痛的、流着鲜血的手掌一张一合。

他不知道自己一动不动地坐了多久，但最终他舒展了身体，抓住桌子让自己站起来。他双腿颤抖，跌跌撞撞地走过洗衣间，拿出一把扫帚开始打扫厨房。他把玻璃、陶瓷和木头的碎片扫成一堆，然后把它们收集到一个垃圾袋里。他放下扫帚，在浴室旁边停下来，拿起他的小急救箱。

他把双手放在水龙头下冲洗掉血迹和污垢，然后用镊子取出嵌在手掌和手指中的碎玻璃片和碎木片。把它们取出来一点也不疼，事实上，他几乎什么都感觉不到了，尽管真的嵌进去了很多。指甲壳下的一些明亮的新月形小痕迹也在流血，但都没有严重到值得引起关注的程度。当他有条不紊地、反反复复地清除出碎片，把它们扔进碗里听着那些叮当作响的声音的时候，Bruce感到一种近乎于宽慰的情绪。

他把所有能找到的剩下的新鲜血迹都擦掉。他不确定这花了他多长时间；现在对Bruce来说，时间的概念变得有些奇怪。

做完这些之后，他整理好急救箱，把小碎玻璃片和木头碎片放进大垃圾袋里，然后把垃圾袋放在前门外面。他认真地考虑了一下，然后走到储藏室，他知道那里有至少一瓶伏特加。虽然他充分意识到盲目地灌醉自己并不是最健康的解决问题的方式，但过去的经验证明，它仍然是一个优秀的、短期的方法，可以处理任何情感问题，除了当你在凌晨2点钟时喝醉后饿的要死只想来点披萨或烤肉串。他决定不喝下一整瓶酒的唯一原因是他不想经历早晨的宿醉。麻醉自己和从这个世界的重任中解脱出来几个小时是很好的事情，但是如果第二天只能痛苦地吐着胆汁度过就意味着不值得这样做。而Bruce只是想睡一觉。将近五天的时间里，他除了打盹之外几乎没合过眼，他快累死了。

另外，Alfred可能会带着那种只有在特定场合下才会出现的悲伤、失望、担忧的神情看着他，尤其在他失踪三天之后，Bruce不确定他自己是否能承受得了这种目光。

他没有精力冲澡，他最后的肾上腺素已经在厨房里耗尽了，所以他换上t恤和睡裤，直接爬上了床。

他花了很长时间才真正入睡，感觉就像是躺在黑暗中盯着墙壁看了好几个小时。当他终于睡着后，噩梦马上就来了。他没有尖叫着醒来，也没有在盲目的恐惧中拼命攻击。在他刚刚清醒过来之后，就发现脸上已经沾满了泪水。

Bruce认为最后Jeremiah赢了，他得到了他想要的，因为当Bruce闭上眼睛，他所能看到的就只有Jeremiah。

________________________________________

经过一夜断断续续的睡眠，Bruce被Alfred在庄园里走动的声音惊醒。他也许应该起床，跟对方打个招呼，为椅子、盘子和厨房的其他东西道歉，但他的身体感到好重、好重，在那一刻，没有什么比强迫自己动起来更让他反感的事情了。所以，他继续躺在那里，盯着门。他试图有意识地保持大脑空白，但他使用的每一个分散注意力的策略最终都会使他回到他不想去想的事情上。

大约一个小时后，当Alfred轻轻地敲门的时候，Bruce已经滚到墙边，拉起毯子盖在头上。

Alfred的敲门没有得到回应，他慢慢地把门打开，探头进去。

“小B少爷？你醒了吗？”

Bruce能发出的声音介于咕哝和呻吟之间。

Alfred哼着，推开门，走到床边。

“好吧，我不觉得你醒了，”他说着，在床垫边上坐了下来。“或许你知道为什么厨房少了两把椅子，还多了一个装满碎片的水槽，对吧？或者为什么冰箱门上有这么大的凹痕？”

Bruce又蜷缩了一下身子。他都没有注意到那些凹痕。

“Bruce少爷？”Alfred听起来有些犹豫，他小心翼翼地摇着Bruce的肩膀，轻微的恼怒变成了担心。当Bruce继续保持沉默时，他可以感觉到Alfred的担忧开始加剧，手从他的肩膀上移开，然后Bruce脸上的毯子被掀开了。

“我很好，Alfred，”他逼着自己说。他的喉咙痛，说话也很疼，但他不能让Alfred觉得他生病或受伤了，从而增加压力。他没病。他只是不想起床。或者谈论 _一些事情_ 。“厨房的事我很抱歉。我、我以后会把它修好的。我只是……太累了。”

“好吧，这不能怪你。你这几天过得很辛苦。觉得自己这么累，我一点也不惊讶。”

他们尴尬地沉默了一会儿，Bruce还埋在毯子里，Alfred轻轻地揉着他的胳膊。Alfred显然想知道更多，但他似乎已经了解了Bruce的情绪，所以没有再追问。

Bruce想知道Alfred是不是也累了。

“那么来点早餐怎么样？”他继续说道。“你一定饿坏了。你跟我说实话，你上次吃东西是什么时候？Bullock告诉过我，他和Gordon几乎要把你们赶出GCPD，这样你们才可以休息一下。你三天没睡觉，估计也没吃什么东西吧？”

Bruce确实没吃。

“我很忙，”他平静地说，“没有时间”。

担心变成了担忧，而担忧变成了恐慌，当离开Alfred一天最后变成了离开三天，其间一想到食物Bruce就觉得恶心，那些没有保持警惕的时间使他觉得自己就像个失败者。

“那吃早饭吧？”Alfred满怀希望地问道。“你想吃什么？鸡蛋？煎饼？这些我们剩的还有很多。”

“不，不，我——我很好。我不、我不饿。”Bruce开始胡言乱语，他的喉咙在尖叫，他是如此，如此之累，但他却不能停下来。他甚至不能忍受看Alfred一眼。他无法忍受他的关心，他的安慰，他提供的早餐，因为Bruce知道他不值得这些。“我只是累了。我——我只想睡一会儿。”

“那好吧，我决不会阻止你好好补个觉。”

Alfred站起来的时候，捏了捏Bruce的肩膀，他的手温暖、舒适而美好。Bruce拼命努力坚持到Alfred离开了房间后才开始抽泣。

________________________________________

床头柜上有一个时钟，但它没有朝着床，Bruce无法看到时间，即使他翻过身来面对它。他可以把手伸过去，把它转过来，但即使是这样一个小小的动作也感觉太累了，所以他通过百叶窗缝隙中透出光线的角度和强度粗略判断过去一天中时间的流逝。

Alfred偶尔会把头探进来，但Bruce只是假装睡着了。

他起床上过几次厕所，但很快就回去了，他眼睛半闭，跌跌撞撞地回到床前，他躺在那里，盯着门或墙上或天花板或毯子下面，当他没在打瞌睡时，他的思想周而复始地运转，总是在同样的地方停下来。

他的父母。Selina。Jeremiah。

他已经达到了这样一种境界：可以真诚地看着父母的照片，感受到安慰和他们的爱，而不仅仅是痛苦。当人们告诉他，他变得越来越像他爸爸的时候，他会微笑着接受别人的称赞，当听到他妈妈的名字被在悲伤中提起时只是在心里感到微微一动。

在书房中，在厨房里，在小巷中，他从未忘记那不是真实的，他根本就没在看这两位活得好好的“父母”，他也没有感到痛苦，在面对两个陌生人像他的亲生父母一般死去的可能性时，看着他们如计划好一般地走来走去，谈笑着，朝他微笑，仿佛过去的六年里只是一个可怕的梦时。痛苦来自他们所象征的意义。他知道，尽管他进行了所有的训练，无论他多么努力地想要变得更强、更快、更好，他仍然像12岁时一样害怕和无助。他现在不比他在没能阻止Matches Malone开枪时更能拯救他所爱的人。

Jeremiah在某些事情上如此正确，Bruce觉得这是一种病态的滑稽。他 _一直_ 在回想起那天晚上，而不是任何别的事情，即使明知那些情景再现都是假的。他紧紧依附于他的愤怒，Jeremiah拿走Bruce给他的东西，向他提供的东西，并把这些做成武器用来伤害他，他为此感到很生气。他的父母的形象被亵渎，他的悲伤，他与他曾经关心的人分享了最阴暗的自己。因为他不得不这么做。因为他不能让自己犹豫，跌倒。

即使他生气了，他也没有受伤。

最糟糕的是伤害Bruce根本不是重点。他知道，在Jeremiah破碎扭曲的脑袋里，整件事只是为了让他们走得更近，证明他们是多么需要彼此。他想给与Bruce那些他认为他需要的东西。他准备再一次牺牲这座城市和它的居民，只是为了将Bruce留在自己身边。

这一切，所有的死亡，所有的毁灭，都是因为Jeremiah爱——。

（All of this, all the death, all the destruction, all because Jeremiah lo-）

Bruce没能把Selina和Jeremiah从他们自己手中拯救出来，他们也没能互相拯救，更没能把Jeremiah从他兄弟的手中拯救出来。

要不是Selina及时赶来，他甚至会失去Jim和Lee。

这一切只是不断地回到那个不可逃避的真相；Bruce太软弱，无法保护他所爱的人，他所爱的城市。他所做的一切就是导致人们死去。

________________________________________

他的第二个晚上和第一个晚上差不多；短暂的真正休息时间往往被噩梦打断。

他梦见枪声和散落的珍珠。哥谭陷落，Jeremiah与它一同坠落。

刀刃的幻影深深地刺入他的喉咙，这一次他喘着气醒来，双手卡住自己的脖子，在他的梦境消失的那一刻，他非常肯定自己会被被血呛到窒息。

________________________________________

他从来没有因为Selina未曾干涉他父母被枪击的事情而责怪过她。他承认自己感到抓狂，甚至在很多事情上恨她，但从没有因为那件事。

有趣的是，恰恰相反，他们都责怪自己袖手旁观，什么都没做，即使是他们使彼此摆脱了困境。

Selina没有义务去关心他或他的父母。如果她这么做就好了，因为Bruce喜欢她，但她没必要这么做。他也知道她喜欢他。而她不愿意承认这一点，认为这让她看起来很软弱，但他知道，在任何紧要关头，只要他需要她，她就会出现，即使他从来没有要求过。

那粒复活了Selina的果实仍然让他担心，他没有忘记她在Jeremiah的教堂里抛弃他的方式，也没有忘记那个被她残忍对待的街上的男人，更没有忘记她去刺杀Jeremiah，但他希望她当时在小巷里，就像Alfred说的那样，放Oswald Cobblepot离开，意味着他没有完全失去她。至少现在还没有。

Bruce只是希望Selina不要再把她的冷漠变成一把刀，她一直在用这把刀攻击他。这令人疲惫。

令人伤心。

________________________________________

他的家也没有了。只有在Alfred一次又一次拿走一盘盘Bruce没碰过的食物时，Bruce才真正意识到这一点。他没有家了。这是他成长的地方，在这里Alfred教他如何战斗。这也是他第一次吻Selina的地方。当他生病的时候，他的母亲常常坐在那里陪着他，当他卧病在床，悲惨兮兮地黏在她身上的时候，她的手指拨弄着他的头发，或抚摸着他的背。他的父亲会把他放在肩上，抱着他去吃饭，或者抱他去睡觉，在他扭动着、咯咯地笑着、想要走开的时候呵他的痒。

这几乎是他所有的一切。每一件衣服，他的，Alfred的，还有他父母的，每一本书，每一张照片，他们多年来积累的生活中的每一件小事。他18岁生日的第二天，行色匆匆但面带微笑的Jim给他送来的日记本，还有他为生日准备的领结和领针。6年过去了，那条围巾闻起来还是他母亲的香水味。还有他绝不允许随父亲一起下葬的袖扣。

全都没了。

并不是说他负担不起替换所有东西的费用。他完全可以买一套新房子，如果他真的想买的话，甚至可以买十几套房子。或者重建庄园，如果政府允许他们与国家重新统一的话。

(不，不是“如果”，是“当”，当他们再度统一的时候。Bruce不能让自己失去希望，他不能)

不是这样的。他依旧失去了他所无法弥补的东西。气味、记忆、所有的碎片、污渍、裂痕和标记，这些使韦恩庄园成为一个家，并赋予它生命，即使只有他和Alfred，即使他们也只占用了几个房间。

但这一损失还是刺痛了他，就像Selina的反复无常，以及他看到她从伤害他人的痛苦中找到的乐趣一样刺痛了他；政府抛弃了Gotham的无辜者的方式，Jim日复一日消磨的信仰，刺痛了他；看着Jeremiah朝一个人的头部开枪，然后擦去溅满脸的血迹，露出死白的面孔，刺痛了他；在抽干的化学池底发现了还活着，还在呼吸，却已经不成人形并且毫无反应的Jeremiah，也刺痛了他。

父母死去时的枪响仍然刺痛着他。

伤口还在继续，Bruce忍不住觉得他无疑在慢性失血。唯一的问题是他还能坚持多久。

他蜷起身，闭上眼睛，任由自己为失去的一切哭泣。

________________________________________

Bruce恨Jerome的很多方面，因为他杀的人，因为他造成的破坏，因为他留下的伤疤，但他最恨的可能是他对Jeremiah所做的。Jerome把一个恐惧、孤独、只想做正确的事情的人，他自己的亲生兄弟，变成了一个怪物。

但他也讨厌Lila Valeska。他恨Zack Trumble，还有Lila睡过的每一个家暴小孩的男人。他恨Paul Cicero，因为他没有陪在他的孩子身边，无论如何，这都很重要。他讨厌Haly马戏团里的那些人，他们多年以来都在忽视上述事实。

Bruce希望有人能拯救Jerome。他希望有人能救他们兄弟二人。

也许从长远来看，这并不重要。也许Jerome无论如何都会欣然展露他的残暴本性。也许Jeremiah的感情和恐惧即使在没有毒气的情况下也会依然失控。也许他们仍会把对方推开，同样地试图摧毁对方。也许他们终将走向这般的结局，不管他们尝试何种方式。

(也许这就是人性。也许这就是命运。也许Gotham就是被诅咒了，最终都会毁了所有人)

他只是希望他们能被给与一个更好的机会。

因为他太想要了，那些他本来认为可以和Jeremiah拥有的东西。他遇见了他，他具备Bruce希望中的朋友所能拥有的一切。一个合作伙伴。一个……

Bruce将一只手伸进衣服，手指划过胸前的伤口。它还没有那么深。它在Jeremiah失控时为他争取了足够的时间，使他们之间保持一点距离，它甚至都不需要缝针。

(Bruce几乎可以肯定的这一点就是， Jeremiah想要割开他喉咙的唯一可能就是他本打算立马也割开自己的。)

当他按它的时候仍然会痛，他知道可能会留下疤痕。

他会有一套疤痕。还有他脖子上的那道淡淡的白线，右臂内侧的三道伤疤，太阳穴上的记号，那是那次他被枪托打得失去知觉，然后被扔进露天坟墓里留下的，它们都很相配。

在Jerome和那群团伙再次从手中溜走之后，Jim告诉了他关于Jeremiah的事，也许是作为一种示好，而Bruce，有那么一小会儿，认为自己很幸运。他也许是个孤儿，但至少他没有一个要杀他的兄弟。他比大多数人更清楚Jerome Valeska的执着和创造力。

不过他还是想见见他。这个拥有着和一个曾经给Gotham和Bruce带来无尽伤痛的人同样一张脸的年轻人。这个在Lila Valeska死之前很久就从Haly的马戏团逃出来的人。这个因为害怕而躲藏起来，却还在努力使这座城市变得更好，在其中留下印记的人。这个见过他父亲的人。这个帮助他建立了他公司的总部大楼，上面还贴满了Bruce的名字的人。

Bruce想知道Jerome对是他导致了他和Jeremiah走到一起这件事情会作何感想。他又会怎么想这件事情的结局。

他可能会觉得很好笑。

但它一点也不好笑。这没什么好笑的。

Bruce曾经对Selina感到生气。在炸弹和揭露真相之后。在四个月后他回到自己的家，却发现Alfred成了一个被催眠的囚犯，身边还有两个家伙，病态地模仿着Bruce依旧最爱的人，他对此也非常生气。

但他现在不生气了。现在，蜷缩在床上，他只感到悲伤。孤独。迷茫。

心碎。

从来没有人像Jeremiah那样看着他。

在地堡里，当Bruce称赞Jeremiah的工作时，Jeremiah看着他的眼神中有一种近乎震撼的情感，当Bruce解释他为何准备为他的城市和人民而献身时，也有一种近乎敬畏的情感。即使在那之后，Jeremiah每次看着他，就像在凝视着宇宙的核心，当Jeremiah坐在韦恩庄园的厨房里时，他也看到了同样的眼神。好像他就是Jeremiah所需要的一切。好像他是他唯一想见的人。

但是他走了，一败涂地，只有上帝知道Jeremiah是否还能再 _睁开_ 眼睛。

Jeremiah既聪明又英俊，Bruce想给他一切，任何他可能需要的东西。他想花时间和他待在一起，了解他。只要在他身边。

他想看看Jeremiah从恐惧和束缚中解脱后能做些什么。他想看看他们俩能做到什么，当他们在一起。

因为这是真的。Bruce仍然不确定这让他感觉更好还是更坏，但他知道，这是真的。他不知道笑气是怎么起的作用，也不知道改变Jeremiah用了多长时间，但Bruce知道这不是谎言。

Bruce还记得当Jeremiah以为他没在注意的时候，偷偷看他时的表情，当Bruce赞美他时，他脸上的那种惊喜，当Bruce跟上他话题的兴奋，当他滔滔不绝地讲着有关发电机的行话时的兴奋。

他喜欢Bruce，他 _爱_ 他。无论这份情感如何妖魔化， _那_ 都是真实的。

Bruce感觉到的都是真实的。

Jeremiah却欺骗了他，利用他制造炸弹，把Gotham炸得支离破碎，伤害了他所爱的人，但他想要Bruce。无条件地，没有限制，没有特定场合，并且毫无羞耻，Jeremiah想要他。而知道这些，感受到这些，这是Bruce以前从未有过的经历。

Jeremiah _懂得_ Bruce，他懂他，并且以与众不同的方式看待他，这不仅仅是因为Bruce就像不能和任何其他人说话一样跟他交谈。不仅仅是因为他告诉了他一些事情。

他们本打算一起拯救世界，改变世界，让世界变得更好。这太痛苦了，当Jeremiah变成了一个Bruce几乎认不出的人，这令他痛苦不堪。

他变成了这样的一个人，竟能对Bruce做出那么多伤害他的事。

Bruce的心一直在破碎，一次又一次，他不知道自己还能承受多少。

________________________________________

Bruce梦见他才是那个要掉下去的人。他梦见Jeremiah低头看着他。他梦见他跟着他跳了下去，他梦见他跟着Jeremiah跳了下去。

他梦见他们一同坠落。他们都跳了。Jeremiah把他拽了下去。他们互相推推搡搡。

这可能说明他的梦也未能比现实拥有更幸福美好的结局。

________________________________________

Bruce认为他已经卧床至少三天了。

Alfred继续送来食物，像一只上了发条的钟表一样把旧盘子清理干净，把新盘子放在床头柜上。他试图唤醒Bruce，试图让他洗澡，试图让他吃点东西。任何东西。

“对不起，”这是Bruce能开口说话时对他说的唯一的话。Bruce对很多事情都感到非常抱歉。

他喝了Alfred留给他的水，但仅此而已。

他一直在哭，他喝的那一点东西并没有对他持续不断的头痛起到多大帮助，但总比什么都不喝好。

Bruce认为他可能起来过一两次去上厕所，但他不确定。时间一分一秒地流逝，却又转瞬即逝。他睡的时候就睡，但是无论醒着或睡着，他都无法摆脱他的思想，他的悲伤。

Bruce知道他需要起床了。人们需要他的帮助。Alfred、Jim、Harvey和Lee需要他的帮助。Gotham也需要他的帮助，他不在外面的每一分每一秒都有人受到伤害。

但是他做不到。他试过了。他坐起来几次。到过走廊一次。但他还是做不到。

他无法阻止自己的大脑回想起他曾经有过的每一个可怕的、阴暗的、凄凉的想法。他无法阻止和存在感有关的绝望渗透到他的内心，一遍又一遍地告诉他这都是他的错，他所做的一切都是给他所爱的人带来死亡。他还是下不了床。他还是不停地哭，哭到头痛不止。

而且他仍然无法停止对Jeremiah的思念。

________________________________________

当卧室的门打开的时候，根据Bruce的推测已经是傍晚时分了。他可以从地毯上的脚步声判断出那不是Alfred。

“嗨，Bruce。你醒了吗？”

Jim。出乎意料，但也不完全意外。

他哼了一下让Jim知道他醒着，可以接近他。

“只是觉得该过来看看你，”他一边说一边在床边坐下，离得很近，Bruce能感觉到他身上散发出的暖意。“对不起，这几天我很忙，但我想看看你过得怎么样。”Lucius和Harvey都问起过你。Lee也是。我们想确保你安全地回来了。”

Jim停了停。

“Alfred……Alfred有点担心你。”

Bruce什么也没说，Jim犹豫了一下，然后把一只手轻轻地放在他的腿上。

“我，嗯，我只是想让你知道，我是多么为你骄傲，Bruce。”Bruce吃惊地僵住了，因为，Jim究竟为什么——？他知道Jim一定注意到了他的反应，但Jim还是继续说了下去。“每一天我都能看到你多么强大和善良，真的很令人印象深刻。在见证了这么多，承受了这么多之后，你却依然还在这里，还在继续战斗。”

Jim咳嗽了几声，清了清嗓子，他的手轻轻地摸他的腿，Bruce可以感觉到他的目光温暖的重量。

“我知道想要放弃的感觉。想要放手，因为太累了，因为你做的任何事似乎都不起作用。我理解你，Bruce。天啊，我真的懂这种感觉。但你比那更坚强。你也比那更优秀。你再看看这个世界，就会发现依然有东西值得拯救，值得为之奋斗。”

Jim的声音里充满了骄傲和深情，Bruce不得不紧紧闭上眼睛。

“我很抱歉，这个世界，还有人们，一直试图证明你是错的。”Jim的声音又变得悲伤起来，Bruce不喜欢这样，于是他挪动另一条腿，把他那只空着的脚放在毯子下面，压在Jim的大腿上。Jim回掐了一下他的腿。

“慢慢来。只要你准备好了，我们都会在这里。”

Jim等了一会儿，只有他们的呼吸声打破了寂静，然后Bruce好像动了一下。

“我爱他。”

Bruce轻声地说，几乎是在自言自语，由于太久没用嗓子，他的声音低沉而嘶哑，但他知道Jim听到了他的话。他感觉到他僵了一下，那只仍然放在他腿上的手微微一缩。

他从来没有大声说出来。他从来没有告诉过Alfred或Selina他爱他们。他当然也从没有告诉Jeremiah他爱他。

“我知道，”Jim说，手继续同样轻柔而均匀地抚摸着。

Jim什么也没说，Bruce很高兴。Jim本可以说什么。他应该说什么，无论他说什么也都是Bruce应得的。但他什么也没说。他只是静静地坐在那里，抚摸着Bruce的腿，透过毯子，给他无声的安慰。

也许Jim比大多数人更明白，你不可能总是能帮到你爱的人。

“对不起，”Bruce说。“我很抱歉，你和Lee差点就没命了。对这个城市我也很抱歉。”他翻过身，坐起来面对着Jim，躺了这么久后突然起身的动作使他的头一阵天旋地转。他又开始哭泣，几乎看不清Jim的脸。

“对不起，”他的声音一直在颤抖，他喘不过气来。“对不起，对不起。”

Jim把他拉了过来，用双臂搂住他。

“Shhh，没事的，”他说，Bruce抱紧了他。“没事的。你没什么需要道歉的。你很好。”

他抱着他，一只手在他的背上来回滑动着，而Bruce则靠在他的胸前啜泣。

“我爱他。我爱他。”


End file.
